Times of Chaos
by FireflyLake
Summary: Things were finally getting back to normal. Then a mysterious figure showed up, once again bringing great darkness to the Mobian world. Sonic and Sally tried their best to fight this evil, but failed. In an effort to fix things Sonic must go back in time, but what happens when he's sent to another reality all together? Can he fix this or will they all die? Time is running out.
1. Chaos Begins

King Sonic lay unconscious on the ground, bloody and clearly beaten. Beneath him was his queen, Sally. She too was covered in blood, but her body lay still with no signs of breath. Small fires began sizzling out around them as a light rain fell from the sky. A massive hole in the ceiling allowed some of the rain to wash the blood from their bodies.

Swollen eyes tried to open, seeing only a haze of blood trickling down. Trying to raise himself Sonic heard footsteps. He clenched his teeth in pain, managing to get up on one knee. "You... You won't get away with this..." Tears stung his eyes and pain coursed through his body.

A malicious laugh came from behind him. "Look around you my lord, I already have." With that the figure blurred behind Sonic and with one swift motion knocked him back out and began dragging him away by his feet. "However, I'm far from done."

* * *

 _ **This is just an intro, the next update will be chapter 1. I'm gonna try to update before 12pm. If not this will be updated on the 9th sometime around 2-6 am.**_


	2. A Chance

The kingdom was in shambles. Buildings were falling apart, pools of blood painted the ground and bodies were thrown about. Every now and then Sonic was able to open his eyes a little. Each time he saw the horror that had befallen his home and people. Everything seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as he was dragged farther away. At some point the rain had stopped. They were miles away from the monstrosity Sonic once called home, but the smell of death was ever present.

"Please..." Sonic started, but didn't finish. The dragging had finally stopped after he didn't know how long. He grunted as he was abruptly thrown into a wall.

The figure stared him down. "You're pathetic, you know that? They're all gone and you know whose fault it is?" They grabbed some shackles and lifted him up, cuffing them to his wrists. "It's your fault. Your family, friends and followers; their blood is all on your head. Even those you don't remember." They spit in Sonic's face and backed away after testing the shackles.

Unable to raise his head he just stared at the ground. "What are you talking about?" Again came the maniacal laughter, it was sharp and made every bone in his body shiver. Almost immediately he regretted speaking.

Sonic was left alone in the dark for what seemed like hours. He had fallen asleep and given up the will to fight. Then the footsteps came. He was splashed awake and forced to open his mouth.

"I have a gift for you my lord. I know how forgetful you are and made this to help you." Pouring the red ooze down his mouth and making him swallow it the figure stepped away.

At first he didn't feel any different then it hit him. Waves of euphoria crashed over him as he remembered Sally and their time together. He was remembering things he hadn't thought about in a long time. Then there were things he didn't remember, like a green hedgehog and a purple one. More and more memories filled his head.

"This... This isn't right, I don't know them... They don't exist..." With every passing second he remembered more. "Manic... Sonia... My... No... What is this!? These aren't my memories! None of this is real! What did you give me?!"

A twisted smile grew upon his captor's face. "Oh, but they are your memories. At least they were. As far as you knew they never existed, because they don't, not in this time and place. In another time though, they did. Manic and Sonia, your brother and sister. They were wiped from existence a long time ago. Because you just weren't capable of stopping any of it. Same for all of the other awful memories. You've witnessed all of them;you've lived all of them."

Sonic gasped for air, feeling suffocated. Immense pain shot through him the more he recalled. Tears filled his eyes and his knees buckled below him as the flashes stopped.

Enjoying the site, they waited until Sonic appeared to have stopped being in pain. "What I gave you was a 'Soul Memory' potion. My mother taught it to me when I was very young. I never really cared for it when she was still around I just liked spending time with her. You took everything away though. Not just once. I thought maybe I could be with her again. So I started working on a way to see her again. Until I could finish it though, I drank these. They tie every memory you have from every life you have ever lived, back to you. Now that you know everything, I have to go. I have some things to attend to. I won't be too long, so don't worry."

* * *

The king hung his head in defeat. He lost his wife and children. He lost everything. Everyone he cared for was gone and it was all... his fault. He gave in to the pain in his chest and wept over his great loss. There was nothing left to fight for. His kingdom was destroyed, along with all of his people and friends. He didn't want to live anymore. Mustering up all the strength he could, he stood up and began wrapping some of the loose chain around his neck until it had him on the tip of his toes. His breathing became hard. Slowly he began to pass out. The pressure filled his head.

The next thing he knew he was laying down. He could feel heat all around himself. "Sally?" He blinked a few times seeing her face. "Sally is that you?" Tears slid from his eyes, then his vision cleared to gold eyes and purple fur.

"Sonic! You scared me. Come on, we don't have a lot of time." The female's voice was hushed. "What did they do to you? You were barely breathing when I found you." Gold eyes looked at him with concern as she put one of his arms around her and helped him walk.

Sonic couldn't bring himself to look at her. "They didn't do this to me... I did... Blaze, I don't want to live anymore. Sally is dead. So are Manic and Sonia. The kingdom is in ruins and everyone is dead!" He cried, angry at himself for not being able to save them.

Blaze kept quiet as she led him away from the dungeon he was trapped in. They hid in the woods where she finally let him take a break. "We don't have much time, before they figure out you're gone and come looking for you." Blaze started rummaging through the pouch she had attached to her belt. "Put this on." She held out a small gold ring with a sapphire on it.

He stared at it as she grew impatient and shoved it on to his index finger. "Blaze you don't understand. There's nothing left to-"

Blaze slapped him. Tears filling her own eyes. "You're not the only one who lost someone you loved! They were my friends too Sonic! I tried to save them, but I couldn't, so now you're going to!" She kneeled down mumbling something and holding a fire over the ring. She took a small yellow shard from her pocket and placed it in his hand.

"Blaze, is this a chaos emerald?" His eyes grew wide at the small jewel piece in his hand.

"Part of one, yes. Look, there may be a way for us to fix all of this, to save them all. I'm going to try to figure out who and what exactly we're up against. When I know, I'll come find you. What I need you to do when I leave is to fill your head with thoughts of a time before now. Maybe even months before. Make sure you're focussed. Once you are I need you to take the emerald and touch it to the ring. It'll bring you to another time and place. Once you're there you need to warn everyone and get them to safety. Maybe if we know in advance we can do something to stop all of this from ever happening."

The sound of crows in the distance cut her off. Whoever had captured Sonic was back and was not happy that he wasn't there.

"Shit, we're out of time. I need to go. You do too. You're the only chance we have of saving everyone. You need to do this. For Sally." She hugged him and ran off in another direction.

"Sally..." He knew he was supposed to focus on a single moment, but he couldn't. There were too many times floating in his head. He couldn't pick one. In a desperate attempt to save everyone he could he did as he was told hoping whatever thought that came to mind would work. He was engulfed in a bright light and the next thing he knew he was falling.

* * *

 ** _So what do you guys think so far? Confused yet?_**


End file.
